1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for automatically adjusting transparency and output location of a video.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Performance of a mobile terminal is continuously enhanced. Hence, like a fixed terminal, a mobile terminal can establish a multitasking environment for processing a plurality of tasks simultaneously. Yet, since a screen size of a mobile terminal is smaller than that of a fixed terminal, it is necessary to provide a method of utilizing a space efficiently.
If a screen of a mobile terminal is partitioned into a plurality of regions and different tasks are processed through a plurality of the regions, respectively, since a size of each of the regions respectively assigned to process a plurality of the tasks is reduced, it may cause inconvenience to a user. In order to prevent such an inconvenience, it may be able to consider a method of overlaying one prescribed window opened for a multitasking job on another window.
In doing so, it may not cause a problem of reducing a size of a task window. Yet, it may cause a problem that one task window blocks another task window. Hence, in a multitasking environment, when one task window blocks another task window, the demand for a solution for visualizing the blocked region is expected to rise.